In recent years, advancements in technology, e.g. information and communication technology, and semiconductor technology, have enabled various electronic devices to be widely used and rapidly disseminated. Some of the more recently developed electronic devices also provide mobile communication.
As various portable electronic devices are used, batteries and battery charging methods affecting performance and usage time of the portable electronic devices have drawn interest. Accordingly, electronic devices equipped with wireless charging means, as well as wired charging means, have been provided, and attention has also been directed to an electronic device that provides both wired and wireless charging.
An electronic device, recently provided, typically includes a charging circuit, and the electronic device is connected to a wired charging device, and a power supply path from the wired charging device is connected to the charging circuit of the electronic device to charge a battery of the electronic device. When the electronic device is connected with a wireless charging device, a power supply path from the wireless charging device is connected to the charging circuit of the electronic device, thereby charging the battery of the electronic device.
Upon performing an on-the-go (OTG) function between electronic devices, an electronic device operating as a server may supply power to another electronic device working as a client for an operation of the client device. An electronic device may supply power to an external electronic device, for example, when a memory is connected to an external connector of the electronic device to move data, or when a keyboard is connected, such that the electronic device performs a function of receiving a data input therefrom. However, the electronic device supplies power to the client electronic device using a path including a charging circuit, which is a reverse path of the path where the electronic device charges its battery, to enable the client electronic device to perform an OTG function. Thus, it is not yet possible to charge a battery or to supply power to an external device through the battery while performing the OTG function. For example, when a USB memory is connected to an OTG connection unit, the electronic device supplies power to the USB memory through the OTG connection unit to bring data, and thus it is limited to receive external power through the OTG connection unit. Similarly, when a keyboard is connected to an OTG connection unit, the electronic device supplies power to the keyboard through the OTG connection unit to receive a data input therefrom, thereby making it unavailable to receive external power through the OTG connection unit.
A charging circuit of an electronic device of the related art can be configured to receive a charging current from a wired charging device or a wireless charging device to charge a battery, but the electronic device is not able to provide power of the battery to the wired or wireless charging device.
Accordingly, various embodiments of the present disclosure provide an electronic device and a method for wired and wireless charging of the electronic device, in which the electronic device may receive power from an external, wired or wireless, charging device to charge a battery and provide power of the battery to an external wired or wireless charging device.
Further, various embodiments of the present disclosure provide an electronic device and a method for wired and wireless charging of the electronic device, in which the electronic device may provide power of the battery to an external wireless device while performing an OTG function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.